Akaito x Len
by AmeliaE.Jones
Summary: I do not own the characters or the idea, all resources belong to their respective owners!


_Ok, first time typing a fanfic on vocaloid yaoi here..but I'll be typing it out~ the original idea of it is Nagami Kai, please search his facebook using that name if you like his fanfic~_

Len waited outside Akaito's room as he remembered that he called him to his room , he knocked the door and smiled " A..Akaito nii san.."  
Akaito opened his room door and held Len's hand " come in Lenny" he said with a smirk and pulled Len into his room ,"so how are you A..Akaito san?" He shyly spoke and looked at him " why did you as me here?"  
Akaito shushed Len with his finger and slipped it into his mouth and parted his teeth, "Suck it" the red-headed male said with a smirk as he held the blond boy. Len blushed and nodded a little , sucking his older brother's finger as he rubbed his tongue on it, " Aww..Lenny got so naughty... " he slipped another finger in and lifted the blonde's shirt , rubbing on his stomach , up to his nipples as the other blushed and held his hand like a milk bottle as he sucked his fingers.

Akaito then moved Len to his red bed , rubbing on his crotch with his leg as he got sucked on the fingers on the innocent blonde, Len moaned and looked into the male's eyes , begging for more . "Beg for it my princess..." he whispered in the other's ear and got him to change into a red dress , len whispered shyly " M..master... please make me feel good..." his heart beat in a quick pace as he blushed deeply but Akaito teased him saying " I cant hear you". Len repeated it again and Akaito rubbed on the red panties that belonged to his sister, Akaiko, that he stole from , " Mnhh... its so small..." Len blushed and moaned louder than before, shrugging from the teasing , tingling pleasure. He stripped and winked at Len with naughty lustful eyes , pinning him down and rubbing on his shoulder lightly , making him get heavy feelings for him as the blond got seduced by his touch. Len lifted the dress and blushed, whispering cutely " D..do anything you like to my body..Akaito nii-chan..."

The red-head held the other down as he stripped, revealing his hard thick member , "Like it don't you?" He grinned and held Len to his member. "Taste your first 'real' banana Lenny.." Len closed his eyes and shyly licked the tip , causing Akaito to groan in pleasure as len took the whole head of his cock in and sucked it , remembering the thing Rin taught him, sliding her fingers in his mouth and making him rub his tongue with them, she would do this almost every week and she called it training . Akaito moaned deeply and held Len's head , making it go up and down around his cock as his warm wet lips carrassed the shalth of his length, the male moaned loudly as he sprayed his cum all over Len. The other blushed as cum covered him , he licked him clean like how he did with Rin when she taught him how to pleasure a girl, he looked at the other male cutely and drooled a little , already hard he kneeled down and lifted the dress , revealing his small hard cock popping out of the panties.

Akaito smirked at the sight , " Aww, Lenny got horny from tasting banana and the milk , let me have him try the special~" he held Len's hand to the bathroom and stripped him naked , holding his hands down against the wall and making him bend down , "Ready? " Len trembled and nodded weakly, having Akaito's huge member slip into him. "A..ahnnn...hynnn..." the blond boy moaned deeply as he felt the other's fingers carressed his length, wiggling his hip a little , begging for more. He then licked the boy's neck at this sight as he gave off a gasp, starting to pump him slowly , it felt like pure heaven to the older man but Len took time to get used to the new pleasure he felt , it wasn't like when the girl would finger him but it felt warmer, the red head pumped faster and deeper, causing cute and long moans from the boy till they both came .

"How does it feel Lenny?" He held Len's chin. To himself as they started making out, Len whispered back , " B..baka Akaito... i..its my first time... I done this" Len leaned on the chili lover's chest and nuzzled, going off with an "I love you..." Akaito smiled and kissed Len on the forehead , "Rest well , he said as the two stayed in the bathroom floor, sleeping...


End file.
